PDGK
The People's Democratic Group of Karthstan (or the PDGK for short) is one of the four factions in QWTF spy's JC4. Description The PDGK is an entirely original faction in the Just Cause series. They're led by General Khairi and old remnants of the previous government in the Middle Eastern nation of Karthstan. They intend to restore the old government through force and wipe out the other factions. The PDGK specialises in vehicles so every time Rico completes a PDGK mission, he will be awarded with more vehicle unlocks in the Black Market. Fact: Khairi knew Said Farrah and even supported him until he turned totalitarian and betrayed Khairi. History Some of its PDGK members were originally MPs for Parliament. The Karthstani Parliament was founded after the first civil war in Karthstan. The end of the civil war saw the original kingdom and monarchy being disposed of, and a democratic government taking the kingdom's place. During the 60s, Karthstan saw a recovering era and eventually a golden age in its lifetime. Businesses thrived and political parties were formed. During the 70s, the Parliament ordered a tower to be built in the Persian sea to test militaristic drugs for soldiers in the Cold War. In 1979 that tower was closed down, and Parliament soon turned to nuclear weapons. That program ended in 1999. Relations were strained with the Soviet Union with its invasion of Afghanistan in 1979, but Karthstan remained neutral. Said Farrah was a senator in Parliament, and until the Iraq War, became increasingly popular in the Senate and was voted in as Vice-Senator. For a brief period, Karthstan invaded Iraq. By 2007, Said became president and soon Supreme Leader after he won with 99.1% votes in the by-election. Khairi knew that Said only won because he framed the parties for corruption and burned his own committee building down to frame the communists. However, Khairi had no evidence to back up his claims and fled when Said ordered his assassination. Karthstan soon became a dictatorship with Said as its supreme leader. Khairi was overcome with guilt for not coming out with the allegations despite with no evidence. He often drank and became an alcoholic. He regularly drunk-drove, until Khairi met MPs who survived Said's assassination attempts. They soon founded the PDGK. soldiers.]] In 2014, Rico arrives in Karthstan and can choose the PDGK to wipe out the other factions before the final mission, leading to one of the four endings. In the Mysterious Island DLC, the PDGK intends to exploit Mehdi Island for the insurgency. If Rico sided with the PDGK then it is explained in "Democracy for everyone" ending that the PDGK forced the Karthstan Military to surrender and arrested all remaining Said loyalists to be tried for their crimes. General Khairi is elected President of Karthstan and the old democracy that Said Farrah killed off is now revived and the people take part in the challenging task of rebuilding their country and maintaining their returned freedoms to make sure that someone like Said will not hijack the democratic progress again. However, if the PDGK is chosen to be wiped out before the final mission, Rico will have to kill Khairi. Rico arrives at Khairi's location and a gunfight ensues. Khairi is fatally wounded and questions Rico on his motives. Rico responds that he only "did it for the money", but he feels sympathy for Khairi so Rico injects Khairi with painless poison so he can die a painless death. Khairi dies after this. It is then revealed in the ending that after Khairi's death, the PDGK is seriously disorganized and "can't pull it together" to fight in the civil war. Allies and Enemies *KRSL - Neutral *Corestar - Enemy *The Rahmani - Enemy *Alnsur Alrraed - Always enemies *Karthstan Military - Always enemies *Karthstan Police Department - Always enemies Category:Factions Category:Content Category:Karthstan